


Le lego de la discorde

by camille_miko



Series: Toutes les femmes de leurs vies [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Grace doesn't approve !, Grace-centric, Oh no ! Danny !, One day Steve and Danny will be together... One day.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand on promet quelque chose à une petite fille, il faut le tenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le lego de la discorde

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Hormis l'histoire, patamoi.  
>  **Résumé en deux mots :** Ras-le-bol et petite fille  
>  **Bêta :** Azh que j'aime fort d'amour 3  
>  **Prompt :** I Hope you step on a Lego (J'espère que tu vas marcher sur un Lego) de Calliope

Depuis que Grace était à Hawaii, ses week-ends avec son Danno s'étaient presque toujours passé avec Oncle Steve. Il faisait des repas équilibrés, sans trop de gras, car ce n'était pas bon pour la santé de Danno, et il lui apprenait des tours quand son père avait le dos tourné.

C'est comme ça qu'elle avait appris à faire un geyser avec du bicarbonate de soude. Papa désapprouvait, mais une fois qu'Oncle Steve avait commencé, il se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel et de râler pour le principe. Il faisait beaucoup de choses pour le principe, quand ils étaient avec Oncle Steve.

Quand Danno avait annoncé qu'il emménageait avec Gabby, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Après tout, il passait plus de temps avec Oncle Steve qu'avec tous les autres et Gabby était un peu comme Tante Mary ou Tante Kono. Il ne voulait pas habiter avec elles, alors pourquoi avec Gabby ?

Surtout que depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, elle avait plein d'idées d'activités. Il fallait aller au musée, voir des récifs, aller à une fête hawaïenne traditionnelle, … Avec elle, on allait jamais à la plage. On ne faisait jamais de surf, comme avec Tante Kono. On ne faisait jamais d'expériences et on créait encore moins de parachutes pour ses Barbies, pour les lancer depuis le premier étage.

Avec Gabby, on faisait que des choses sérieuses, qui apprenaient de nouveaux trucs. Elle était pas méchante, mais c'était nul. Elle n'était pas en week-end avec Danno pour faire comme la semaine à l'école. Ce qui était le plus nul, c'était qu'avec toutes ces super activités (qui faisaient le bonheur de Maman et de Step-Stan), ils n'allaient jamais voir Oncle Steve.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait été chez Papa, elle lui en avait parlé et il avait promis qu'ils passeraient l'après-midi et la soirée chez Steve, s'il était d'accord. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop, parce qu'il lui avait dit un jour, qu'elle était toujours la bienvenue. Il lui avait même donné son numéro de téléphone, si elle avait un problème et que Danno, Maman ou Step Stan n'étaient pas joignables. Oncle Steve, c'était le meilleur.

Simplement, Gabby, elle avait trouvé une super expo sur les Legos. C'était un type qui créait de super maisons avec et qui exposait dans tout le pays. Alors, elle avait dit que cela pourrait attendre d'aller voir Steve, parce que ça, ça n'était pas tous les jours. Il y avait même un endroit où jouer pour les enfants et les adultes, que comme ça ils pourraient faire une maison tous les trois, que cela pourrait être la maison de leurs rêves. Elle avait dit que ça, ce n'était pas éducatif, que Grace aimerait.

Elle l'avait dit le midi juste avant d'aller chez Oncle Steve, que Papa devrait l'appeler pour lui dire et que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'elle pourrait voir Steve une autre fois.

\- J'espère que tu vas marcher sur un Lego ! Cria Grace, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
